The post-translational processing of collagen is being investigated from the points of view of intracellular events leading to triple helix formation and extracellular processes of conversion of procollagen to collagen and the assembly of the resultant molecules into microfibrils. The role of non-collagenous components of the tissue on fiber formation is also being examined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: P.G. Scott, A.G. Telser and A. Veis: Semiquantitative Determination of CNBr Peptides of Collagen in SDS -Polyacrylamide Gels. Anal. Biochem. (1976). P.G. Scott and A. Veis: The CNBr Peptides of Bovine Soluble and Insoluble Collagens I, II. Connective Tissue Res. (1976).